Raw Deal
"Raw Deal" is the seventh episode of the fifth season, and the 59th episode in the series overall. It was written by VJ Boyd and directed by Bill Johnson. It first aired on February 25, 2014. Plot Summary Boyd and the Crowes fly South for a crucial drug score, while Raylan pursues a small-time grifter with big time enemies. Recap Daryl and Danny gear up for their latest job for Boyd... automatic weapons required. Daryl claps Kendal on the shoulder and tells him he's in charge at Audrey's while they're gone. For his part, Danny shoots the youngest Crowe brother a not-so-brotherly wink. In prison, Penny opens a conversation with Ava who has waited in vain for a visit from Boyd, about "staying alive." The Crowder-Crowe crew visit Dunham's empty warehouse in Memphis, and Boyd resolves to head to Mexico "to bring back my 25 kilos of heroin." 7:00 am at Marshals' HQ where Deputy U.S. Marshal Nelson Dunlop informs Raylan that Art has left Raylan in charge of walk-ins. Right on cue, Larry Salmeron walks in. He's there to reclaim his backgammon winnings, $250,000, which "you people took from me." When he mentions that his online gaming site of choice is owned by Charles Monroe, Raylan takes notice. He checks out the site, but the home page now serves up a notice which reads: "This Domain Seized By The US Marshall Service." Raylan points out that marshal is spelled with one "L" so "someone is screwing with you, Larry." Larry storms out. Tim and resident IT guy Chris explain to Rachel and Raylan how the gaming website works, and that since it was part of Monroe's holdings, the Marshals Service should have had control of it. They deduce that the local computer nerd has used Monroe's Federal problems to shut down the backgammon game and keep the money for himself. Raylan sets off to find the site's operator while Rachel directs Tim to go after Larry to mollify him since he did bring them valuable information. Candace and sexist hillbilly hacker TC Fleming are in their computer center when Larry Salmeron arrives with Kemp as his muscle, looking for his money. Fleming tries a stall, but when Kemp grabs Candace's arm and threatens to blow it off with a large revolver, he is suddenly more forthcoming. When Kemp hears that the sum is $250,000 and he's only getting $5,000 for his part, he objects. Larry tells him that "a deal's a deal," that he's recorded incriminating statements from both TC and Kemp on his cellphone, and starts to call the police. Kemp immediately shoots Larry through his cellphone and into his head, shocking TC and Candace who come right around to Kemp's way of thinking. In the prison yard there's some preaching by hardened con Judith, who follows with a sit-down with Ava and pitches a drug importation deal, the reason that she and her crew are "protected" from the rest of the incarcerated population: they're too valuable as drug suppliers! Johnny Crowder's in Mexico talking on his cellphone with Jay back in Memphis where he and his brother Roscoe have been looking for Hot Rod Dunham's monetary assets. Johnny breaks off the call when a black SUV pulls up with Alberto Ruiz, who is expecting to meet Boyd. Johnny explains that he's also a Crowder, and that he's there to outbid Boyd with Mr. Yoon. Alberto thinks a moment, then tells Johnny to get in, alone. They drive off, Johnny with a black bag over his head and leaving the members of Dunham's crew he's recruited, there on the street. In the hall of the Social Services office, Wendy and Alison bump into one another. Alison wants to know if the Crowe sister is there to see her, but Wendy ignores the question and impudently asks Alison, girl to girl, "what kind of moves work best on Raylan, what kind of things get his motor going." There's some prickly chatter before Wendy lets an affronted Alison know that she was there to talk to Alison's boss. The black SUV pulls up in front of a remote Mexican hacienda and when the passenger gets out and Alberto removes the black hood, it's Boyd. When he is ushered inside, he finds his cousin Johnny already there and seated in the living room. Johnny smiles at the poker-faced Boyd. While waiting for Yoon, the cousins go back and forth with one another... Johnny wants to know "how Hot Rod tipped him off" that things had gone other than how Boyd and Dunham had planned, but Boyd replies "Some questions don't get answered 'til the afterlife. Good news is you'll find out soon enough." Yoon enters and while Boyd makes a "We had a deal" pitch, Yoon responds that that deal goes to the man with the most money and that Johnny has offered a much higher price per kilo, saying that his money is only a phone call away. And for that greater sum of money, Johnny asserts, he is "buying Boyd's life." Yoon exits as his guards flex cuff the two Crowders. Candace is trying to swab the floor of Larry Salmeron's blood with towels and shirts while an impatient Kemp presses TC for the cash. He stalls, and explains that it takes time to convert Bitcoin into coin of the realm... "maybe six to eight hours." Kemp sees Raylan pull up outside in his black Lincoln Town Car. Telling TC to get rid of the cop, he grabs Candace and gives TC an eight-hour deadline before he starts "blowing bits and pieces off this girl." They exit and meet Raylan on the stairwell. Pleasantries are exchanged, and Raylan senses something is wrong but doesn't see the large revolver Kemp has pressed against Candace's side. He introduces himself, and Kemp wisecracks, "I'm Dr. Richard Kimble," before everyone continues on their respective ways. TC has just retrieved something from under his sink and stuffed it in a blue duffle when Raylan knocks on the door, then calmly barges his way in while TC blathers about his Civil Rights... he does have a point, but when Raylan starts to take an interest in the bloody towels and shirts on the floor where Larry fell, TC grabs his duffle and bolts into another room. Raylan draws his weapon and cautiously follows, and noticing that TC is missing his right leg from just below the knee, watches in astonishment as TC tosses everything out the window and leaps after it. From the window, he sees that TC is shimmying down a pole, and when he reaches the ground, attaches his prosthetic leg, picks himself and the bag up, flips Raylan the bird and takes off at a brisk pace. "Wow!" an appreciative Raylan says of the impressive escape, then turns to inspec TC's demised apartment. Spotting blood smears on the bathroom door, he carefully pushes it open to discover Larry's remains in the bathtub. "Well, shit," he says with a certain resignation. At Marshals' HQ, with Art in his adjoining office, Raylan briefs Tim and Rachel. Tim rags on Raylan for letting a one-legged man escape the scene of a murder. "He was surprisedly fleet," Raylan offers in his own defense, and wonders aloud why Art isn't in there "giving me shit on this?" Chris comes in and shows everyone the gaming website redirect to TC's blog blaring the misspelled brag, "I made this US Marshall MY BITCH." Raylan says he'll go after TC, but Rachel countermands per "the Chief," and directs him to "rundown down the asshole from the stairwell" (Kemp). As she and Tim head out after TC, Raylan asks Chris "Is there any way to put a reply on T.C.'s blog?" Chris doesn't hesitate: "God no. The technology to reply to a post is decades away." Raylan somehow susses out how to respond to TC's taunt, but is interrupted by a call from Alison who has been suspended per Wendy's visit with her boss. Johnny and Boyd, flex-cuffed, sit on a wall outside Yoon's hacienda discussing their contentious history together. Boyd is remarkable fatalistic, quoting Kahlil Gibran: "For what is it to die but to stand naked in the wind and melt into the sun?" (Who knew that Boyd had read The Prophet?) "The life we chose only ends one way," he tells his cousin, "and I've been at peace with that for a very long time." Remembering an old high school girlfriend who Boyd bedded before he could, a confident Johnny tells him that he'll be getting with Ava after Boyd's demise. Johnny's money shows up with one of Dunham's turncoat thugs acting as courier. Alberto cuts Johnny free and tells him that Boyd is his to "do with as you please as long as he is not killed on this side of the border." He repeats that instruction for emphasis, explaining "Dead Americans in Mexico creates a problem for us." Johnny takes Boyd and they leave. Alison explains to Raylan over a beer how Wendy got her suspended by researching every case Alison had even been involved in, mapping out "a pattern of misconduct," including an old marijuana arrest and her relationship with the Deputy U.S. Marshal. She also reveals that Wendy had threatened to "use her feminine wiles" on Raylan who asserts that Wendy is not "his type." Alison counters "Criminal family, tramp stamp... I thought that was exactly your type." Raylan is puzzled how Alison knows Wendy has a "tramp stamp," when the waitress tells Raylan his credit card has been declined. Alison pays the check and leaves just as TC calls Raylan's cell phone and takes credit for screwing up his credit and emptying his bank accounts. He continues to taunt the Deputy Marshal and Raylan tries to keep it casual but TC is clearly interfering with his life. Raylan allows as how he could move up his time table and get him that night instead of tomorrow, to which TC playfully says, "Well, then come get me." At Marshals' HQ Tim tells Raylan that Chris has tracked TC's WiFi signal to a specific hotel room and that a fugitive task force is on the way. Raylan says not to do a thing 'til he gets there: "It's gonna be me coming through that door." At Audrey's bar, Kendal tries to talk to Wendy "about something" (Jean Baptiste's murder at the hands of Danny?) but she is in too much of a hurry to get back to Lexington. She leaves and Kendal goes back behind the bar just in time to prevent a customer from pouring himself a drink. He then calls his "Uncle Jack" and wants to know if he's living anywhere near Kentucky. In a prison shower room, Penny gets Ava started on the dope importing procedure by introducing her to plumber Rhymer and corrupt (but "nice enough") guard Scott Milam. When Penny goes off to perform the required sexual servicing of Milam, Ava she realizes what she's facing in the future and after a moment's hesitation, Ava plants some of the new dope back in the plumber's equipment bag. Candace and Kemp are having a strained conversation in a hotel room when Raylan and the Marshal's Tac Squad take the door and cuff Kemp. When Raylan discovers that TC isn't there, he says, "Well, shit, he's the only reason I came." As Kemp is hustled off in custody, Tim reports that Chris says that TC faked the phone call coming from the hotel room, and could be anywhere. While Candace is being stand-up about being kidnapped, she's fed up with TC's dismissive attitude toward her and gives up TC's hiding place, his grandmother's basement. Raylan, Tim, and the team take the basement and capture a pissed-off TC without a struggle. On the ride back with Raylan, they enter into casual conversation. In response to a question, he explains that he lost his leg when he was 14 "to cancer." He also brags how he's acquired all his apparent "wealth," TVs, computers and such. As an accomplished "phone phreaker," he knows how to be caller #7 on radio call-in shows, and offers to share that knowledge with Raylan if he "puts a good word in" on his behalf. Raylan is intrigued. At Marshals' HG, Rachel transmits Art's message that Wendy scotched Raylan's request to have Daryl's parole rescinded in order to get him out of Kentucky. Raylan decides to have it out with Art. It's a very testy conversation. Raylan's ultimatum is that either Art get back to treating him like a deputy or he's out of there, transferred someplace else. Art doesn't bend, so Raylan says he's taking some of his vacation time to go "visit my kid in Florida." Art wonders if he's going on his "own dime this time." Raylan says, "No Chief, I won it on a radio contest." In prison, Judith tells Ava that Rhymer the plumber was busted and that things could get bad for them if the other girls learn that they can no longer supply them with heroin. Ava says she can provide a new connection. Judith tells her that's not the hard part, "it's getting it inside." She wonders if it's a coincidence that the day that Rhymer gets busted is the day she'd introduced him to Ava. "I hope to God Almighty you didn't risk all of our lives to keep from having to screw a guard," she tells Ava menacingly. After she leaves, Penny tells Ava that if she really can get the dope, "I might have a way to get it in." Wendy and Raylan are drinking at a hotel bar. The Deputy US Marshal is trying to convince her to help him "get Daryl." She is playing coy and flirtatious, but Raylan persists making his rather compelling argument that if she really cared about family and her brother Kendal's welfare, she'd have him back in Miami by now, and points out that Daryl's family ties aren't so strong that he didn't kill Dilly, which is new information to Wendy. She tries to get Raylan upstairs to her hotel room, but he passes, telling her to take a week or two to consider his offer. He excuses himself, then tells Wendy she'll have to pick up the tab because he's "having trouble with his card." He leaves, but he's got Wendy thinking. Out in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, near the border, Johnny's van pulls up to a darkened box truck. Boyd is hauled out and onto his knees as Johnny commands his Memphis crew to open the back of the truck and "show my cousin what he lost." Instead, the heavily armed Crowe contingent and Dunham's crew, Carl, Jimmy et al, jump out and order Johnny's guys to the ground. As Johnny falls slowly to his knees and realizes that Yoon had honored his original deal with Boyd all along, he asks his cousin why he hadn't just killed him at the start. "Because we wanted to make sure we had your money," and that no bodies were to fall in Mexico. Boyd slugs Johnny with his pistol and tells Dunham's crew that if they want to go back to the original deal, and resume working for Dunham, all they had to do was get the dope back into the United States. Johnny says that he guesses that deal doesn't apply to him, which Boyd confirms, telling him "You know what you could never understand is that some men lead and some men follow. And when you can't lead and you refuse to follow, you die alone in the desert. Just not this desert!" As Boyd starts to give directions, a look passes between Daryl and Danny. The latter suddenly yells out "Don't do it!" as the brothers unleash a sustained hail of automatic weapons fire and massacre the unarmed Memphis crew. Boyd screams, "What are you doing?" Danny responds "He pulled on me!" Daryl adds, "Why'd you do that?" and Danny fires back, "I didn't have a choice!" From his knees, Johnny laughs uproariously, and "Good luck getting that shit out of Mexico" are his dying words as an exasperated Boyd angrily shoots him in the head. There is silence. Dewey Crowe, who hasn't opened his mouth the entire trip, gapes in amazement. Kill-crazy Danny repeats, "Boyd, I didn't have a choice!” Boyd warns him to not say another word, then makes a call. "Tell Mister Yoon we have a problem," he says. ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances #Kemp - Enforcer working for Larry Salmeron who turns on his boss after realizing he was ripped off of a money deal. #Judith - The leader of a religious congregation at the Kentucky Women's State Prison who offers Ava Crowder protection if she helps smuggle heroin. #Candace - A computer hacker and accomplice of T.C. Fleming, who rats him out to the Marshals after he disrespects her. #T.C. Fleming - A computer hacker who set up the backgammon website for Charles Monroe, and drains Raylan's bank account. Deaths #Larry Salmeron - A online backgammon player who heads to the Marshals office to claim winnings supposedly picked up by the Marshals. Shot by Kemp. #Three of Dunham's henchman - Shot by Danny and Daryl Crowe Jr. #Johnny Crowder - Shot in the head by Boyd Crowder. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy (credit only) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Michael Rapaport as Daryl Crowe Jr. *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Gary Basaraba as Kemp *A.J. Buckley as Danny Crowe *Dale Dickey as Judith *Steve Harris as Roscoe *Wood Harris as Jay *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Jacob Lofland as Kendal Crowe *Danielle Panabaker as Penny Cole *Amy Smart as Alison Brander *Alicia Witt as Wendy Crowe *Greg Bryan as Larry Salmeron *Adrienne Frantz as Candace *James Kyson as Yoon *TJ Linnard as T.C. Fleming *Justin Welborn as Carl Lennon Co-stars *Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop *Hal Havins as Rhyner The Plumber *Justin Huen as Alberto Ruiz *Selina Kaye as Waitress *Casey McCarthy as Gretchen Swift *Kinsey McLean as Chris *Tyson Sullivan as Scott Milam *Duane Whitaker as Patron Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 5 episodes